1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to receiving a predetermined application, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a client capable of accessing both a broadcasting network and an Internet network to receive an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As broadcasting and communication are increasingly merged together, consumer demand for technologies that access high-resolution broadcasting video, high-quality broadcasting audio, and Internet-based services is increasing.
To access various Internet-based services through a television (TV), a method and apparatus for dynamically installing and deleting applications, which are for using the Internet-based services, in and from TV may be required.